


万圣节贺文

by AllfortheKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen





	万圣节贺文

毕竟万圣节就是要搞点奇奇怪怪的东西！  
有亲友尔苟友情出演～

【吐槽】就尼玛离谱

1L 不过七章不改名  
又跪了

2L 不过七章不改名  
又跪了

3L 不过七章不改名  
又是“笼中鸟”

4L 不过七章不改名  
照这个情况我可能是要疯了.JPG

5L 不过七章不改名  
握草小泰你他娘的是有多喜欢囚禁强制爱

6L  
过七太太今天过七了吗x

7L  
没有

8L 不过七章不改名  
？？？还有没有同情心？有没有水友爱？？？

9L  
咳咳咳我们受过严格的训练不管多好笑我们都不会笑

10L 猫三   
等下这是不是意味着太太你又要出本了

11L  
还有出本的必要吗？？？

12L  
还有出本的必要吗？？？

13L

还有出本的必要吗？？？

14L

还有出本的必要吗？？？

15L

还有出本的必要吗？？？

16L

官方cg还不够你冲吗！（破队形）

我真的一滴都没有了.JPG

17L 猫三 

当年我也是这么想的

18L 白毛真他mua的好

那啥，歪个楼

19L 白毛真他mua的好

为什么基本找不到主角的色图？一搜游戏名出来的全是各种白毛，是我搜索的姿势不对吗？

20L

不啊

21L

本来小泰就没什么色图啊

官方过于猛，逼死老色批

事后烟.JPG

22L 白毛真他mua的好

啊这样的吗

我一直以为游戏主角是白毛来着，太太们误我（捂脸）

23L

你以为白毛是主角，其实他是攻略对象哒！

24L

你以为能看到小泰玩白毛，其实全是白毛玩小泰哒！

25L 猫三 

没错这游戏就是这么不走寻常路

26L 海勒摩

等等那为什么还是白毛的色图多？

27L

因为老不死太欠了

28L

因为老不死太欠了

29L

因为老不死太欠了

30L

因为老不死太欠了

31L

因为老不死太欠了

32L

因为老不死太欠了

33L

因为老不死太欠了

34L

因为老不死太欠了

35L

因为老不死太欠了

36L

因为老不死太欠了

37L

因为老不死太欠了

38L 猫三

……这么整齐划一的回答我只在隔壁辣鸡God楼看到过

是的就是因为老不死太欠了

39L 不过七章不改名

这回我要出营妓本（无慈悲）

40L

淡定地说出了黑化的话呢过七太太

41L

猫 三 狂 喜

42L

哈哈哈哈楼上比我手快

43L

猫三前辈的抹布爱好者形象深入人心x

44L 猫三

虽然但是我更想看路人小泰啊！玩弄冷酷野心家它不香吗！！！

45L

并没有否认自己的人设呢楼上

46L 白毛真他mua的好

什么小泰是冷酷野心家？？？

47L 白毛真他mua的好

他不是家境贫寒心地纯良大学生来的吗？？？

48L

愣住.JPG

49L

你不对劲.JPG

50L

我竟不知48L是对小泰有误解还是对“心地纯良”有误解

51L

谁家心地纯良大学生能眼都不眨地捅人！

52L 白毛真他mua的好

捅人？？？这么刺激的吗？？？

53L 猫三 

我懂了

你是看了第十章PV入坑的吧

54L

我也懂了，诈骗PV名不虚传

55L

诈骗PV害我期待废我节操

56L

诈骗PV毁我青春败我钱财

57L

诈骗PV名垂青史遗臭万年

58L

诈骗PV哦谢特妈惹法克！

59L

官方出来挨打！

60L

官方出来挨打！！

61L 猫三 

官方出来挨打！！！

62L 不过七章不改名

官方出来挨打！！！！

63L

官方出来挨打！！！！！

64L

官方出来挨打！！！！！！

65L 海勒摩

不是，你们冷静

大家正常点，我害怕.JPG

66L 白毛真他mua的好

到到到底怎么回事

67L

只能说PV诈骗天打雷劈官方不得house

68L

反正你要是冲着PV里一家三口去的，那现在就可以直接删游戏顺便申请退款了

69L 白毛真他mua的好

已经过了退款时限了（捂脸）

有无前辈剧透，让孩子有个心理准备

70L

你确定吗

71L

你确定要剧透吗

72L

你确定还要玩吗

73L

事先说明这章剧情是真的丧心病狂

74L

丧病到你可能会想改ID的地步

75L 白毛真他mua的好

请透，my body is ready

76L

这可是你说的

77L

那我们就不客气了

78L 猫三 

先给你康康诈骗PV刚出来的时候论坛里的讨论，像不像刚才的你

79L

“嚯这次居然不止一个白毛！”

80L

“说这不是父子俩谁信啊！”

81L

“卧槽这平淡的日常风！官方终于醒悟打算洗心革面走正经恋爱的合法搞黄色之路了吗？”

82L

“何止是恋爱，连结婚证都出现了！”

83L

“破案了，是小泰和白毛结婚了还生了小白毛！”

84L

“婚后情趣more多more多”

85L 不过七章不改名

后来就统统被抽肿了脸

86L

第十章PV从此得名诈骗PV

87L

官方成为315唯一指定诈骗犯

88L

白毛的正式名称也变成了老不死（划掉）

89L 白毛真他mua的好

我更害怕了好吗！

90L 白毛真他mua的好

我已经玩到第三节了你们不要骗我！

91L

不要被平淡的开头迷惑了！

92L

一共九节呢90L

93L 白毛真他mua的好

woc这么长的吗？？？

94L

一直这么长，它一章能抵别家一个游戏

95L 猫三

93L你玩到第三节哪里了？

96L 白毛真他mua的好

快攻略完小白毛了

97L 猫三 

……你得说得更确切一些

98L

整个第三节（除了最后大白毛出场）都是这种小泰觉得“我快成功了”的画风

99L 海勒摩

话说小白毛能攻略吗？他不是直男来的吗？

100L 

虽然我动不动约你出去玩还为了省钱主动要情侣套餐

101L 

动不动和你聊天到半夜还睡一张床并美其名曰抵足而眠

102L 

动不动跟你勾肩搭背抱来抱去还蹭你脸撒娇求抄作业

103L 

动不动挡你桃花不管是好桃花烂桃花全给你挡下

104L

但我是个好直男

105L

噫呃这谁家钓竿成精了

106L 

所以小泰一直都有一种“我再努力一点就能追到”的错觉……

107L 

允悲.JPG

108L 

能把冷酷无情带恶人调教成兢兢业业追攻受，小白毛也是个人才

109L 

停！歪楼不要跑太偏！

110L 不过七章不改名

咳咳总之

111L 不过七章不改名

一到三节是小白毛主场的懵懂初恋纯爱风和恋爱攻略风

112L 猫三

四到六节是大白毛主场的金主包养性爱玩具的正经黄油风

113L 白毛真他mua的好

那最后三节呢？

114L 

…………

115L

…………

116L 

…………

117L

…………

118L

…………

119L 猫三

淦我说不出口

120L 白毛真他mua的好

啥？？？

121L 不过七章不改名

就这么打碎萌新的三观……感觉罪恶感好重……

122L 海勒摩

是这样没错……感觉好糟糕……

123L

…………

124L

…………

125L 

…………

126L 

呃反正

127L

就是

128L 

虽然玩家早就看出来了

129L 

但是小泰直到第六节末尾才会知道大小白毛是父子关系……

130L 白毛真他mua的好

大白毛有儿子？？？？？

131L 白毛真他mua的好

他不是说自己没有亲人的吗？？？？？

132L 

这个后面会说

133L 

因为父子俩关系巨差，互相开除父/子籍的

134L 

大白毛：他不是我儿子

小白毛：他不是我父亲

↑第七节对话截屏.JPG

135L 

小白毛连婚礼都不来的

136L

何止，小白毛从来不跟老爹一起出现的

137L 白毛真他mua的好

哇这么惨烈的吗

138L 

不过从头到尾都没说过为啥他俩关系这么差

139L 

看解析你就知道了x

140L 白毛真他mua的好

等一下

141L 白毛真他mua的好

等一下

142L 白毛真他mua的好

等一下！！！

143L 白毛真他mua的好

回135L，什么婚礼你说清楚！！！

144L 

（虽然跟玩家想象的完全不一样但是）小泰确实是跟大白毛结婚了

145L 

PV里的结婚证就是他俩的

146L 

可以说是非常成功的情人上位了

147L 白毛真他mua的好

woc那小白毛……

148L 

小泰在结婚前夕才知道小白毛是大白毛儿子……

149L 

……可以说是备胎终成小妈了

150L 白毛真他mua的好

呆滞.JPG

151L 白毛真他mua的好

我开始方了.JPG

152L 

所以

153L 

最后三节是

154L 白毛真他mua的好

会有父子小妈3P吗！

突然兴奋.JPG

155L

你接受得未免太快了吧！！！

156L 白毛真他mua的好

谁还不是个老色批咋滴x

157L

……没有3P

158L 

只有陷入迷茫的小泰和玩家

159L 

“谁绿了我而我又绿了谁”

160L 

“我到底为什么还会希望这个狗官方能正常一点”

161L 

但是大白毛是真的会玩

162L 

会玩但是为什么只能玩一个人啊摔！

黄油的意义不就在于开后宫吗！再不济也多来几个攻略对象吧！

163L 

但是有很多普雷啊！

164L

还有这游戏真的太长了，都十章了还离结尾遥遥无期

165L 

“我跟官方比命长”系列

166L 

但是有很多普雷啊！

167L 

小泰的数值也就离谱

体力冷酷城府资源我都能理解

但是口技是什么鬼，不能叫交涉技巧吗，我让他上街卖艺自力更生不找糖爹成不？

168L 

但是有很多普雷啊！

169L 猫三

行吧

170L 

对这个游戏的一切批评都可以用一句话堵回去

171L

“但是有很多普雷啊！”

172L

二十五🈲满汉全席不是白叫的！

173L 白毛真他mua的好

什么这游戏还有体力值设定的？？？

174L 白毛真他mua的好

我没看到血条啊？？？

175L 

这就必须说明一下官方的骚操作了

176L 

这就必须说明一下官方的骚设定了

177L 

体力的数值只有跟白毛doi才能刷

178L 

跟别人doi会倒扣

179L 

千万慎重啊要是体力值负了小泰就会虚弱而死直接GG

180L 

鬼才官方.JPG

181L 白毛真他mua的好

……这真是体力值吗

182L 白毛真他mua的好

明明就是x尽人亡吧！

183L 

不过也分人，得看你让小泰跟谁do

184L

乔安娜和凯冯千万别碰，这俩不管你刷到多高只要搞一次就直接归零，全部木大

185L 

雷加也不行，虽然看着非常男主范但他真的只是个NPC

186L 

搞雷加一次扣90，能直接让你死

187L 

我记得猫三太太整理过更详细的表格，在精品区里，181L你可以康康

188L 

最低的搞一次扣2，不过是哪个NPC我忘了

189L 

回楼上，是那个小个子提利昂

190L 海勒摩

总之要doi请认准唯一男主白毛，只此一家别无分店

191L

连恋爱都只能跟白毛

192L 

刷别人的好感就会扣冷酷和城府，有负值，能把一个好端端的带恶人扣成傻白甜

193L 

官方为了不让小泰出轨（？）真是煞费苦心

194L 

然并卵

195L 

然并卵

196L 

然并卵

197L

默默指路精品贴：杠上开花蟹脚交流楼：就是要跟官方对着干！

198L 海勒摩

你们这些人一个个的，不好好嗑cp就知道让男主翻车

指指点点.JPG

199L 

第四天灾，第四天灾

200L 猫三

对了有个刷数值小tip

跟其他NPC搞完直接回家/在家里搞的话会触发捉奸剧情，白毛会突然出现开始惩罚普雷，一次最少加10点，但是一节最多两次，再多就会卡剧情了

201L 白毛真他mua的好

就是说会砍白毛的好感吗？一次砍多少啊？

202L 

是的

203L 

不是啊

204L 猫三

不是，就是强行不给选项卡你剧情，白毛没好感的

205L 白毛真他mua的好

啥？？？

206L 白毛真他mua的好

没好感那我攻略个毛线！

207L 猫三

不是那种没好感

208L 猫三

是没有好感值，别的角色都有就是他没有

209L 

要走剧情就只能靠控制小泰的数值和选择这样

210L 白毛真他mua的好

呆滞.JPG

211L 猫三

是的这游戏就是这么不走寻常路

212L 海勒摩

不知道也没事，这个细节不要紧，很多人玩出结局了都没发现

213L 不过七章不改名

噫好我过了！

214L 不过七章不改名

我过了！

215L 不过七章不改名

哈哈哈哈哈哈我过了！

216L 不过七章不改名

我过了我过了我过了我过了我过了我过了我过了！

217L 不过七章不改名

我过了，人也疯了（不是）

218L 猫三

恭喜恭喜！

219L 海勒摩

恭喜恭喜！

220L 

恭喜恭喜！

221L 

恭喜恭喜！

222L 猫三

那必须出个温柔人妻设的白毛遭难本庆祝一下

223L 不过七章不改名

但是怎么说呢

224L 不过七章不改名

有点心情复杂

225L 不过七章不改名

不想细想

226L 不过七章不改名

我开始相信BE才是真结局了

227L 

第七章有BE？

228L 

第七章有BE？？

229L

第七章有BE？？？

230L 

第七章不就一个结局吗？（萌新式懵逼）

231L 

第七章有BE？（手慢了）

232L 不过七章不改名

有，真有

233L

那岂不是每章的白毛都能被杀了

234L

还真……

235L 

话说集齐所有BE的话有成就吗？

236L 

没有

237L 

没有，但是有个成就是杀掉所有章节里的白毛

238L 

我直接好家伙，什么仇什么怨

239L 

……我已经分不清到底是小泰得罪过官方还是白毛得罪过官方了

240L 

……我已经分不清到底是小泰得罪过白毛还是白毛得罪过小泰了

241L 

要是来句“本游戏按照真实事件改编”就神剧了

242L 

那得直接报警惹

243L 

我大维斯特洛有一套完整的刑法来处理这样的强制爱情节

244L 不过七章不改名

这能叫强制爱吗，这明明是你爱我但是你忘了所以我就日到你想起来！

245L 

？？？

246L 

？？？

247L 

？？？

248L 

？？？

249L 白毛真他mua的好

WTF隔壁预言家楼预测的是真的？？？

250L

不然你当白毛为什么又叫老不死

251L 

不然你当预言家为什么叫预言家

252L 不过七章不改名

第十章的三条BE线里给了点暗示，第七章的BE线直接实锤了，白毛就是永生不死的老不死，小泰寿终正寝之后红堡的灯火又亮了

253L

小泰还真是拿了“要跟男主生生世世在一起”的女主剧本啊？？？

254L

所以

这个游戏看似是小泰每一世攻略不同的人

其实是每一世被同一个人不重样地玩弄

255L 

等等我发现了华点

那白毛岂不是在一遍一遍地被转世的爱人杀

256L 

卧槽突然插刀

257L 

？？？官方你有事儿吗？

258L 

官方你怎么了官方，骚操作不是这么用的啊！

259L 

淦全成就成就我不要了，我再也不走干掉白毛线了

260L 

这么一想……白毛对小泰没有好感值

261L

细思恐极，真是痴心一片吗

262L 

图啥啊这是

263L 不过七章不改名

可能是图死……

264L 

啥？？？？？？

265L 不过七章不改名

第七章BE线的结局是“西比尔”

是的，我亲眼看见古米的西比尔吊在一个笼子里。孩子们在问她：西比尔，你要什么？她回答说：我要死，我要死。

↑结局截图.JPG

266L 

他都图死了为什么还要逮着小泰使劲普雷？？？

267L 

讲真按第七章那个走向，想死的不应该是小泰吗？

268L 

毕竟讨伐黑巫师不成反被囚禁还在队友面前被普雷得高潮个没完，死要面子（划掉）自尊心强的小泰要是真的想死也说得通

269L 猫三

虽然小泰好惨但我还是要说粘液触手真是好文明嘿嘿嘿

270L

怀蛋产卵也是好文明嘿嘿嘿

271L

揉奶流乳也是好文明嘿嘿嘿

272L 海勒摩

小泰的乳头真的好可爱想嘬嘿嘿嘿

273L 

所以为什么白毛没让小泰给他生个孩子呢，难道堂堂黑巫师不会做生子魔药x

274L 

楼上，这年头靠孩子绑住人已经行不通了

275L 

有孩子也会被小泰在哺乳的时候掐死/摔死吧（眼神死）

276L 

……可以说是小泰本泰了

277L 不过七章不改名

说到这个我必须吐槽一句

278L 不过七章不改名

为什么一个巫师是用物理方式干掉另一个巫师的啊！

279L 

啊？？？

280L 不过七章不改名

指一剑背刺把白毛捅对穿

281L 不过七章不改名

耍法杖的还玩起剑来了这合理吗

282L 

不会近战的法师不是好sex toy！

283L 

可以这很合理

284L 不过七章不改名

体力值甚至得刷到120

285L 

上限不是才100？

286L 不过七章不改名

是数值显示到100，实际上限应该是150左右

287L 不过七章不改名

顺便一提，第七章跟乔安娜do的话会直接扣体力值上限，那就只能刷到100了，只要睡一次就别想鲨掉白毛只能被囚禁一辈子当笼中鸟了

288L 

#今天官方阻止我们搞蟹脚了吗#

289L 

#阻止了#

290L

然并卵，第七章要是走“笼中鸟”线你甚至可以刷满所有队友的好感

291L 

是全游戏里最接近后宫的路线惹

292L 

不过白毛很快就会发现然后把他们一个个烧死给你看

293L 

好凶残

294L 

再看看小泰，拿空头支票骗矮人打头阵然后人家掉进陷阱就继续找冤大头探路对呼救声连鸟都不鸟一下

295L 

果然不是一家人不进一家门

296L 

我能说小泰这个讨伐军头子比白毛这个黑巫师都黑吗

297L 海勒摩

比黑巫师都黑+1

298L 不过七章不改名

比黑巫师都黑+2

299L

比黑巫师都黑+3

300L

比黑巫师都黑+10086

301L 猫三

坐下坐下，基本操作

302L 猫三

难道有哪个小泰不比白毛黑吗x

303L 

可能只有第十章的小泰了吧

304L 

那不是因为白毛的操作太骚了吗

305L

好家伙，魔法是给你这么用的吗白毛

这场面我真没见过.JPG

306L 白毛真他mua的好

到底是怎样的骚操作？

307L 

大白毛小白毛都是白毛

308L 

楼上平淡地放出了大雷

309L 白毛真他mua的好

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

310L

傻了吧

311L 

想不到吧

312L 

是真的

313L 白毛真他mua的好

我的马鸭.JPG

314L 白毛真他mua的好

你他妈疯了吧问题大得很.JPG

315L 白毛真他mua的好

我缓缓替小泰打出一页问号

316L 白毛真他mua的好

王特法

317L 白毛真他mua的好

这特么啥

318L 白毛真他mua的好

这特么啥

319L 

我们跟你说个事你千万别害怕

320L 

白毛一人分饰两角

321L 

我们知道大小白毛立绘不一样但是别问问就是马猴

322L 白毛真他mua的好

WTF

323L 白毛真他mua的好

我再说一遍WTF

324L 

小泰答应求婚的时候还有点报复小白毛的心思

其实完全报复了个寂寞

325L 

所以大白毛才会冷不丁提到只有小泰和小白毛知道的事（比如说给小妈听的情话）

小泰：（心惊肉跳）他怎么了他是不是知道了他知道了多少他要干什么（以下省略一万字心理活动）

白毛：不干啥，就想看看他强装镇定的样子，特好玩儿

326L 

而且小泰视角会发现他当上小妈之后小白毛就比从前“热情”了

看起来就像小白毛不甘心了想把他钓回来

其实也只是白毛的剧本的下一阶段而已

327L 

被蒙在鼓里的小泰还使劲分析这“父子俩”的诡异关系，试图找准自己的定位并且利用这个诡异关系

328L 

此处应有白毛的狂笑声

329L

白毛：看戏.JPG

330L 

总之四舍五入就是“纯良”大学生被老不死恶意欺骗感情

331L

毕竟小泰喜欢小白毛的时候还是挺纯良的

332L 白毛真他mua的好

……我明白为什么会有那么多的抹布白毛本了

333L 白毛真他mua的好

他确实活该

334L 不过七章不改名

第十章小泰可以发奋图强干掉大白毛或者小白毛，就是走“国王或者王子”线，但是那样会出现灵异剧情

335L 

比如明明尸体都已经被处理掉的某个白毛和平时一样出现却只有小泰能看到他还在眼前晃来晃去故意遮挡视线

336L 

比如随时可能被已经变得冰冰凉的继子/丈夫拖进角落里为所欲为（这种情况记得带防身匕首，在死人的脖子/胸口上来一下就能解决，捅别的地方没用，要是没带就等死人完事儿吧不过要挺久的）

337L

比如做梦的时候都可能被前来索命的鬼魂x骚扰/窒息普雷

338L 猫三

当然我们现在都知道这全是白毛自导自演的了

339L 海勒摩

要是cg看腻了想彻底结束灵异剧情的话就把另外那个白毛也干掉

340L 白毛真他mua的好

这也过于多才多艺了吧连编剧本的技能都点出来了吗！还有这是什么变态剧本不怕把自己演出精神分裂来吗！

341L

永生嘛，没有对象的日子是如此孤单寂寞冷，只能搞搞事这样子

342L 海勒摩

毕竟是个永生怪物

343L 海勒摩

生活很无聊的惹，只有玩玩对象才能有点盼头这样子

344L 

340L你对老不死的节操有什么误解x

345L 白毛真他mua的好

等下那被小泰干掉也在白毛的剧本里吗？

346L 白毛真他mua的好

我让我对象杀我自己？？？

这是什么奇怪的癖好？？？

347L 不过七章不改名

朋友们

348L 不过七章不改名

你们听说过“您今年贵庚啊”这个结局吗？

349L 猫三

？？？？？

350L 白毛真他mua的好

？？？？？

351L 

？？？？？

352L 

？？？？？

353L 

？？？？？

354L 

？？？？？

355L 

？？？？？

356L 

？？？？？

357L 

？？？？？

358L 

？？？？？

359L 

这是什么东西

360L 

完全没听说过

361L 

攻略里没有啊？

362L 不过七章不改名

这是我预料不到的走向

363L 白毛真他mua的好

……安详.JPG

364L 白毛真他mua的好

官方你还有多少惊喜是朕不知道的？？？

365L 不过七章不改名

我就随手打开第十章玩了一下

366L 不过七章不改名

收拾房间的时候发现了个小本本

367L 不过七章不改名

手滑一点翻开来看了看

368L 不过七章不改名

然后就跳出来这个结局

369L 不过七章不改名

我也不明白我也很懵逼

370L 不过七章不改名

卧槽

371L 不过七章不改名

卧槽！

372L 不过七章不改名

小泰知道了！

373L 

？？？知道啥？

374L 白毛真他mua的好

你说的是那个黑封皮上画着喷绿火的异形（我看不出来那是啥）的那个本子吗？白毛放抽屉里的那个？

375L 白毛真他mua的好

我也康康

376L 

？？？？有这东西？

377L 

实不相瞒我第一次知道小泰还能收拾房间

378L 

实不相瞒我也是第一次知道

379L 海勒摩

小泰那一身干大事的气质让人不由自主地觉得他跟收拾房间这种小事是绝缘的

380L

一屋不扫何以扫天下！

381L 

那扫的也不是别人的屋子啊x

382L 

我看你是在看不起大白毛身为糖爹的财力x

383L 

能让保洁做的事为什么要交给小娇妻x

384L 白毛真他mua的好

咦我的那本是空白的

385L 不过七章不改名

小泰想起来了！

386L 

？？？想起啥？

387L 不过七章不改名

他想起来前世、前前世、前前前世等等等等的事了！

388L 

他把白毛用在他身上的普雷都想起来啦？

389L 不过七章不改名

差不离（笑哭）

390L 不过七章不改名

小泰表示情绪稳定，离原地爆炸只差一步（不是）

391L 不过七章不改名

我直接上台词吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

392L 不过七章不改名

小泰：（一脸嫌弃）好玩吗？玩得开心吗？

白毛：（笑眯眯）挺开心的，毕竟我也只能用你来娱乐了

小泰：（翻白眼）您今年贵庚啊伊里斯

白毛：（一秒转换成委屈巴巴）其实我也想跟你好好HE啊可是你每次都郎心如铁坑我从不手软所以小本本就越记越厚了嘛

小泰：（震惊.JPG）剧本那么鬼畜我要是不坑你那对得起谁连我自己都对不起好吗！

白毛：（强词夺理）你明明也可以在鬼畜剧本里跟我HE的可是你每次都鲨我！

小泰：（冷漠.JPG）我才没有心大到跟这么诡异的人硬度余生谢谢，你到底为什么要这么做？

393L 不过七章不改名

淦白毛愣住了

394L 

我有个bad feeling about this

395L

所以为啥要那么做？

396L 

所以为啥就逮着小泰一只羊薅羊毛？

397L 

所以为啥薅了这么久都不放过？

398L 

大概是因为被坑过吧

白毛：宇宙超级无敌记仇.JPG

399L 

楼上你再翻翻游戏cg

400L

谁会抱着仇人睡觉还睡得直流口水一脸满足（大声逼逼）

401L 

谁会跟仇人一起养猫还给猫起仇人的名字（大声逼逼）

402L 

谁会跟仇人度蜜月（以下省略五万字蜜月期的花式普雷）（大声逼逼）

403L 

谁会老黄瓜刷绿漆装小年轻去跟仇人谈恋爱（大声逼逼）

404L 猫三

请某白毛不要用复仇的名头掩盖自己想要玩各种糟糕普雷的真实意图了

指指点点.JPG

405L 

爱（上）他就大声说出来！

406L 不过七章不改名

白毛看起来……超诡异地很平静

407L 不过七章不改名

虹膜碎掉了，就，字面意思上的碎掉了

408L 不过七章不改名

一片一片的虹膜在眼白上滑来滑去，转来转去，紫得发黑，没有瞳孔，整个眼睛就像是万花筒

409L 不过七章不改名

白毛说：“你明明杀了我却不肯让我死去。你自作主张替我驱赶了诸神和魔鬼。”

“现在看着你造的怪物：我问你，我欠你的可还清？你欠我的要怎样偿还？”

410L 不过七章不改名

小泰说：“我不记得起因。”

411L 不过七章不改名

白毛说：“那你就只是个幻影。”

412L 

……没了？

413L 不过七章不改名

没了，字幕出The End了

414L 

这可真是……各种方面都出乎意料的结局

415L

够带劲，我喜欢

416L 

原来真是老怪物啊（瞳孔地震）我一直以为是形容词

417L 白毛真他mua的好

这不是依然没有解释为什么他就逮着小泰折腾吗？

418L 

已经解释了啊

419L 猫三

在转世的爱人身上追寻爱人的影子，希望某一天自己认识的那个人会回来

420L

保不齐哪天小泰就真的想起来了呢

421L 

等等，已知白毛还是正常人类的时候是被小泰杀的，永生也是小泰造的

422L 

你们真的确定这俩是恋人吗

423L 

有一种爱情叫相爱相杀

424L 

这已经超出相爱相杀的范围了吧喂！永生是说造就能造的吗！

425L 

发现华点

小泰要是一直想不起来那白毛是不是得一直活下去

426L

……感谢白毛和小泰在普雷发展史上做出的贡献！祝二位百年好合天长地久新姿势摩多摩多不要停下来！

427L

哈哈哈哈可以可以

428L 猫三

怎么说，玩弄失忆的恋人这种戏码我还挺喜欢的x

429L 

感jio也很浪漫（不是）

430L 海勒摩

所以这日子到底什么时候是个头

【此贴已被删除】


End file.
